She was an angel
by sez101
Summary: He had been watching her for so long. He couldn't believe she was finally in town after so long. It would be glorious meeting her for so long. He had got the messages she had sent him, done what she said. It wouldn't be long before they met he promised her stroking one of the many photos he had copied stuck to the wall.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He had been watching her for so long. He couldn't believe she was finally in town. It would be glorious meeting her at last. He had got the messages she had sent him, done what she said. It wouldn't be long now, he promised her, stroking one of the many photos he had copied, stuck to the wall.

He walked the length of his small shack planning everything. She would be hostile at first, it was how the game worked but slowly she would come around. She would be his. She had to be.

Chapter 1

JJ stepped off the plane inhaling deeply as the warm humid air hit her. After the coldness of a Washington winter a warm break was welcome. There were 3 murders initially that brought them down south. Each with a calling card but up to 15 when Garcia searched that could match the profile, all it said on the paper was: this is for you.

Who the note was referring to nobody knew. The killings had been spread out over 60 miles, Garcia was looking for more luckily the area was mostly rural with only 5 bigger towns, it meant a huge victim pool with no obvious connection between victims.

Getting to the bottom of the steps her phone rang again.

"Hey Garcia what can you tell me." JJ questioned

"I have found a total of 17 murders over the last 2 years" Garcia reported "This case as strange, lots of people have been killed, mostly white men but there had been other ethnicities and even women killed too all matching the profile, all killed with a blade, throat cut taken by surprise in the night. But I have searched I can't find any connection. Different towns, jobs, in fact there is nothing that matches." Garcia told them sounding frustrated, she hated when she got nothing.

JJ told the team as they got into their cars. They would all mull over the information and start forming theories once they got to the station.

Arriving at the station they met the local detective in a private room.

"We know from the murders spanning this distance that the unsub is mobile so he owns a car or a truck." Morgan started

"There is no sexual element, the victims were dressed and no evidence of semen was found near the body." Hotchner added.

"So maybe he can't," JJ guessed

"Or maybe that's not what it is about" Reid thought out loud. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue he paused to collect his thoughts. "Most people are attracted to the same type or at least gender it's unusual for them to swap so maybe that's not the motivating factor"

"So what is?" Rossi asked.

"Right, we need to talk to the family's find something in common split up we have a lot of ground to cover" Hotchner ordered. JJ took the 5th and 8th victims family. Both were located east. The interviews were hard, both families were devastated, although both described their relative differently. They went to different shops, different towns, one was outgoing the other shy, nothing matched. JJ considered maybe the killer picked random people from random towns and cities as she drove back to her hotel room.

After checking in with Hotch and Garcia she began reviewing the folders of all the victims again starting from the beginning. Hugh Daniels was 53 years old, white male balding killed in his house on 8th September, socially isolated from his community it took them over a week to find his body. JJ remembered that day in her life. It was the day, thanks to the press conference she had given, they had arrested Simon Samuels a white 55 year old male balding. The profile matched them both. What were the coincidences of that?

She looked at the next case, a Diana Herbert 45 years old high powered business woman killed on 16th October. JJ checked her diary. She had given another press conference that day, they had been looking for a high powered woman, she would blend in with a crowd be able to work a room would be your boss or someone respected, but she was killing men offering to meet them off a website, they too were business men all had distain for women. They had found the killer she was 49 years old Fiona Matterhan tired of working twice as hard to get half as far she took her revenge on any man who would meet her.

JJ began searching all the cases reported her alarm growing. They all matched her press conferences dates exactly and the victim matched the profile of the unsub. She reached for her phone to call Hotch, when the door was slammed off its hinges.

She screamed jumping off the bed going for her gun. The man was behind her in an instant grabbing her arm before she reached it. A knife was pressed against her throat

"Easy now" A male voice behind her warned. JJ slowly lifted her hands, a hand on her back pushed her down on to the bed. She heard a gun cock and knew it was her own.

"Hands behind your back" he instructed he did hearing the click of handcuffs as the cool metal encircled her wrists. He threw the gun back on the bed.

"Good now walk" he instructed yanking her up by her arms. JJ yelped with the pain pretty sure he had just dislocated her left shoulder.

He took her outside taking time to fix the door so it looked unbroken, JJ searched the rooms she knew her team to be staying in but from the dark windows knew nobody was home. It made sense the families she had interviewed lived closer to the station and lived near each other. Nobody else would be back for at least 30 minutes.

They neared a truck. He opened both of the back door allowing her to step inside. An old mattress lay on the floor of the truck.

"Lie down JJ" he ordered clumsily she got onto her knees, it was hard without landing hard on her shoulder. Impatiently he pushed her so she was lying in the foetal position she screamed as she landed hard on her left shoulder. He rolled her onto her back shoving it again. She heard it click back into position and whimpered.

"Good girl now hold on tight it's going to get bumpy" he whispered stroking some of her hair back into position. JJ studied him late 40's early 50's white, brown hair that was thinning on top he wore a hunters jacket not a rarity in these parts. Everyone was a hunter here. His eyes were hazel, he didn't look like a serial killer not like some of the others JJ had seen with an evil so inherent it practically oozed out of their pores.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They drove for what seemed like ages, the roads were bumpy and unpaved making the tuck bounce. To protect herself JJ rolled so she was lying on her right side having long since given up counting bends and minutes. It made it easier instead to remember she had left her notes on the bed. They would make the connection, which would narrow down the field.

Finally the car stopped. The back of the van opened. It was a small ranch style house with multiple outbuildings. JJ looked around dessert outback stretched as far as the eye could see with no lights other than the house light shining. Wherever they were it was extremely isolated.

"You can run, scream and do anything you want but you are in the middle of nowhere. Run and you will die of dehydration before seeing anyone, scream and nobody will ever hear you. Kill me and your alone nobody will ever find you" the perp said. JJ looked at the van planning on driving it out of there.

"Why me?"

"God told me. I prayed for an angel, he showed me it was you"

"I'm not an angel" JJ protested immediately.

"You would say that, it's the part of you that makes you perfect" he stroked her hair again, ignoring how she turned away from his touch, before undoing her handcuffs. As soon as her hands were free she kicked him in the balls driving her right elbow into his nose. Grabbing the van keys she ran aware he was scrambling to get up behind her. She opened the door relieved it was open. She shut it and locked it turning the key in the engine it didn't start. Nothing, no sign of life. She tried again and again but it remained dead. Swearing she attempted to start it one last time. The man appeared outside the window smiling, he got out another key opening the door.

"God said you would try this" he commented as he walked down the path and waited for her to climb down. Eventually she did only after hitting the steering wheel in frustration. He led her inside the cabin. JJ was unnerved out to see all the photos on the wall her face mainly some with a profile written below it and another photo JJ recognized the victims quickly counting 19. 2 more than they had suspected!

Searching the rest of the kitchen living room she noticed it seemed more like a hunting shack. 3 arm chairs, kitchen with only the necessities, no obvious phone but a TV hooked up to a satellite that she could just make out sitting on the roof outside. The fire place was going making the room unbearably hot.

"Now let me show you your room" he offered opening a door to the left. JJ followed him to find wooden walls, a small double bed with a cabinet a bible sitting on top and inbuilt wardrobe.

"Do you like it?" he asked excitedly

"It's great" JJ replied.

"One more thing" he held up a thin metal chip implanted on a bracelet. "God says you might try and escape" he placed it on her wrist securing her whole arm to a metal ring on the floor of the living room attached to about 20m of chains. Before grabbing a poker from the fire

"Hold still I don't want to burn you" he ordered placing it down on the metal so it fused together. JJ struggled the poker burning her skin but was unable to fight against his strength. Once he was satisfied he released her wrist.

"What's your name?" JJ asked,

"Can't tell you" he replied,

"Well what do I call you" she pressed

"I'll let you wash up and sleep toilet is through there" he pointed at the door next to her room. JJ followed his direction. The toilet was small with only a sink and a toilet, but it was heavenly to have a wash and feel fresher. She drank from the tap and soothed her burn under the cool water. All while wondering where her team was now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rossi and Reid were the first two back to the lodge. Reid had stepped knee deep into a mud puddle and was insisting on changing, Rossi fed up with the rather potent smell of the questionable mud agreed. Plus it was late and he wanted to turn into bed. They noticed nothing amiss as they entered their rooms.

It was the next morning when JJ failed to turn up to breakfast the team first suspected something was wrong. Emily was sent up to see if she had overslept the slight pressure of the knocking caused it to fall to the ground it was clearly broken. Panicked she rang the team.

After confirming nobody was home but JJ's badge, gun and phone were present they knew something had gone down in the room. "We need to profile the room. Morgan talk to Garcia see if she can track CCTV and anyone else who may have had contact with JJ since she has been here. Rossi, Emily talk to the families, JJ spoke to one of them might have said something to her that the unsub thinks is important retrace JJ's steps." Hotch ordered taking charge.

Each given their mission the team separated. Hotch rang the local PD demanding a CSI unit. There might be a fingerprint or some DNA the unsub left behind. He stood in the room Reid at his side trying to be professional but all he could see was JJ. They often held late night meetings on cases trying to decide how to deal with the press, or the police JJ also kept better tabs on the moods of the team. He saw how she was unpacked as normal only her suit jacket was hung up.

"She was back a while" Reid noted the almost finished coffee as he got into JJ's head.

"JJ always showers when she gets back" Hotch pointed to the towel on the bathroom floor. "Changes into something more comfortable then makes a coffee and goes over case notes." The both saw the case notes sat on the bed

"The door is broken its likely he surprised her. He was probably armed" Reid concluded "To knock a door off its hinges in broad daylight and abduct an FBI agent is a brave step. He knew this is mainly a commuter hotel and very few people were around in the day." Reid decided

"Or he didn't care" Hotch pondered.

"So is it the same unsub?" Reid asked the question they had all been thinking.

"I'm going to ask around the hotel see if anyone saw anything, I want you to go through JJ's notes she may have discovered something the unsub didn't want us to know, something he is willing to kidnap and FBI agent to cover up and Reid be careful" Hotch went outside to see Morgan on the phone trying to calm Garcia

"Hotch the motel does have CCTV it was working last night Garcia is sending it to our pads" Morgan told him as his Ipad bleeped.

They stepped out of the light A shadow appeared at the end of the corridor, it stood for a few minutes before walking confidently to JJ's door. He smashed it in running into the room. It was seconds later he dragged out JJ handcuffed. She was fighting still he shoved her to the floor as he fixed the door. She tried to run but he easily caught up forcing her down the stairs out of sight. The camera changed to the car park. They watched as she was thrown into the back of a dark van. The unsub drove off. The whole thing had taken less than 2 minutes from him breaking down the door.

"Garcia can you pull the plates"

"Van was reported stolen yesterday Sir I'm running facial recognition now"

"Thanks Garcia check out the other people staying here especially those who checked out yesterday or today he may have been watching up" Hotch hung up. "Let's see if anyone saw anything" they split up hoping someone could help.

Reid sat in the hotel room trying to decide where to start with JJ's unorganised notes. Her diary sat open too. He began working through her notes she had the victims in order with dates next to them, next to that was a name. Reid instantly recognised the names it was hard not too, the unsubs they had been hunting. But why were they're names against these victims? It wasn't the dates they had apprehended them or the dates, confused he tried to recall what had happened on each of those dates.

Having no luck he tried Garcia "I'm sending you a list I need you to pull the case files for these people and tell me anything they have in common on the dates. Start with JJ's"

"OK G-Man" down the phone Reid could hear frantic typing. "I have something the day before each murder JJ did a press conference. Oh wow this is freaky JJ described each of the victims in her conference."

"So the unsub was focusing on JJ, Garcia did JJ receive any unusual mail"

"Tons she is the public face of the BAU" Garcia said

"Right" Spencer said realising how difficult it would be to find a single unsub in that many letter especially for someone untrained in profiling."Can you get them sent here the unsub might have contacted her personally?"

"Sure thing" Reid sighed he just hoped this would be a lead but even if they found letters it would be unlikely to find DNA and handwriting analysis was only helpful if they caught him the only other possibility was if he signed it with this kind of unsub craving JJ's attention he might just do it.

Hotch and Morgan returned. "We have nothing, no witnesses, the clerk saw nothing and it seems like nobody else was around." Morgan sighed feeling defeated.

Reid shook his head "I have something, I think the unsub was stalking JJ" he confessed.

Morgan and Hotch looked at him, "Why didn't she tell us" Morgan yelled, the frustration of the days overcoming him.

"Well it's possible she didn't know." Reid said hastily, Hotch indicated for him to fill them in. "I was going through JJ's notes, every time she gave a press conference somebody else died who matched the profile she was giving. I'm getting Garcia to email us copies of her fan mail for the last year in case he has also been writing to her." Reid offered,

Rossi and Emily joined them and they caught them up. "OK, let's recap what we know about this guy" Hotch suggested.

"We know he is highly mobile these murders are spread over 5 states." Rossi began

"So he likely has his own vehicle" Morgan continued

"And either doesn't work or has a job that involves travelling" Emily suggested, "Probably the first as he manages to scour the news channels for JJ's press conferences even those only on local channels" she added "So he will have subscriptions to some kind of satellite TV, probably multiple subscriptions,"

Hotch contributed, it was something else they could search for. "Targeting JJ means he is likely a white male in his 30-40's, and since the epicentre of the murders is here it's likely he lives within 100 miles of here, probably alone and isolated" Rossi continued,

"Garcia did you get that" Hotch asked.

"Searching boss" Garcia said. "I have 300 results"

"Send it with the fan mail" Hotch ordered. "Reid, Rossi, Prentiss I want you to go through the fan mail, Morgan with me profiling the results," Hotch ordered.

As the data arrived on the I Pads they all gasped at the amount of mail JJ got.

"Wow we have our work cut out for us" Rossi remarked viewing the number of letters. They began reading,

"This is a thank you letter" Reid said his heart warmed by the mother of an abducted child's thank you letter.

"This is a hate letter wow listen to this. You killed her, if you had taken the case earlier she wouldn't have died, I hate you, one day you will have a child and I will get revenge" Emily read out.

"Unlikely to be our unsub, it sounds like a woman" Reid decided.

Without even realising it Morgan and Hotch listened up. "More hate, this one I think is from a police officer" Rossi profiled, "Dear Jareau, You should have taken the case, you could have saved them if you had. I begged you, you said there was enough evidence to catch the killer, blaming me you self-centred bitch, one day I will get even"

They read through a few more, "This one is angry that we even went to the city, Leave our city, stop bringing the serial killers here, we just want to live in peace, again I think it's a woman" Reid added.

"Bingo this one is creepy. I have obeyed Angel, I await your next instruction" Emily read out. "Could be from our unsub"

"That sounds like the same writer as this, I have fulfilled you challenge Angel," Reid suggested

"Any return address?" Rossi asked,

"Nope but they were both from the same post office mark we could narrow the location down." Emily flipped open her phone calling Garcia, "Can you narrow the unsub those who live 20 miles from Lakeview post office"

"Sure that leaves, 100 candidates,"

"This person is mentally unstable and likely to be known to health services or have a police record" Rossi contributed.

"Ok that leaves 6 people"

"Send the files" Hotch ordered having listened in. The files arrived, they each picked a perp to read through.

"Not this one" Morgan threw his folder down "Arrested for sexually molesting a 15 year old boy"

"Possible, Randy Davis, arrested for claiming God told him to stab a woman shopping, was released after time in a mental health facility, lives on his parents farm both deceased his mother recently, 2 weeks before the murders started." Emily said excitedly.

"Let's go" Hotch ordered having concluded with the rest of the team it was there best bet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JJ lay on the bed, uncomfortable as her hand hung off the side the chain not quite stretching enough to let it lie comfortably.

"JJ Angel, come here" he called from the lounge room. JJ ignored him. Suddenly she heard the clink of the chain and a violent pull. She practically flew off the bed, landing hard on her hip on the floor. Before she could stand another pull caused her to scrape across the floor in the superman position. The un-sanded wood rubbed her face and arm as the splinters dug in. Using one of the gaps in the pull JJ managed to get to her knees and crawl in.

He was standing next to the table her chain in his hand.

"I made dinner" he said happily. JJ smiled as she stood feeling the bruising as she did so in her hip and her shoulder, her arm was grazed and she imagined her face was too.

"Wow it looks amazing" JJ complimented. She knew she just had to hang in until her team found her and that meant not annoying him. Mentally he was too far gone to annoy, it could easily switch his delusion.

She sat at the table, he was opposite. She took the food digging into the mash potato, it didn't taste that bad, the pork was overcooked and without gravy it was dry but still not horrendous. In a glass that appeared dubiously unclean was water. Nevertheless JJ drank knowing it would be key for her survival.

They finished having eaten in silence.

"That was wonderful" JJ complimented. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, you must change now" he ordered as he went into the bedroom and pulled out a white thick cotton dress. JJ was relieved to see it would cover her chest and drop to mid-calf level.

She took it from it going into the bedroom shutting the door as much as it could with the chain in the way. Leaving on her bra and knickers she quickly put it on. A noise from behind made her realise he had been watching.

"Truly an angel" he whispered, "We must sleep now it will be a long day tomorrow"

JJ glanced around, there was only one bed.

"I'll just sleep on the floor," she decided.

"No," he struck out landing his fist on her jaw sending her flying onto the bed. Before she could react he was on top of her cuffing her other arm to the bedpost so she was stretched across the bed. It went dark. JJ felt the bed dip next to her tensing as an arm snaking across her chest and his head rest on her arm. Wet lips pressed against her cheek, she tried to turn away but they just went lower grazing her neck.

"Night Angel" he whispered into her ear.

JJ lay there in the dark listening to his breathing steady and slow until the soft snores started. She didn't move scared to in case she woke him. Tears began slipping from her eyes as she prayed for her team to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He woke early the next morning, the sun had just started to come through the window brightening the room. JJ had stayed awake all night hyper alert to any noise in the cabin. Although she was feeling exhausted there was no way that she was going to let herself drift off.

"Morning Angel," he said kissing her lips. JJ tried to turn but this time his hands clamped either side of her face.

"Morning" she said smiling trying not to annoy him,

"It's going to be a busy day," he lent over undoing the handcuff that attached her to the bed. "You need to go and shower, I will make breakfast" he ordered. He left the bed. JJ sat up stiffly her arms having not moved them all night felt dead. She wiped her lips to try remove his saliva much like Henry did when Aunty Pen kissed him goodbye.

Deciding she did need to use the toilet if nothing else she made for the bathroom, the door didn't shut the chain blocking it from doing so. Not wanting a shower as unsure how she would dress and undress she settled for washing her face. Dried blood was congealed one side of her head from where she had scraped her face and down her arm from the rough floor boards. Looking in the mirror even having wiped off the blood she looked like hell. She took her time in the bathroom desperate to avoid as much contact with him as she could.

"Angel breakfast is ready" he shouted from the room next door. JJ stood in the bathroom. Without warning once again she felt a pull on her chain

"Okay, okay I'm coming" she muttered. On the table sat toast with more water. Even burnt evidence of mould was clear. She swallowed down the bile in her throat. Instead smiling as she picked at the less disgusting bits.

"Angel, I need you to give me a description its time." He ordered. JJ shot him a confused look. "Who is the next one to go to God, who is our next sacrifice"

"No" JJ replied adamantly. She wasn't going to be the reason somebody else died.

"I need information" he screamed slamming both fists down onto the table. JJ leapt out of the chair. "Tell me"

"No" his fist came from nowhere hitting her cheek sending her to her knees. "No" JJ repeated a swift kick to the ribs silenced her.

"Tell me" he insisted

"No," JJ choked out having been thoroughly winded. She was adamant. They both new she wouldn't break.

"Fine, i will work it out. You're an FBI agent you protect the innocent but you're a woman and a mother first, the only reason you wouldn't tell me was if it was your own son who was next" His eyes widened as he grinned as his deduction skills.

"No, no, no" JJ cried, "please no"

"I will obey angel" he said leaning forwards JJ hit out catching him on the mouth splitting her lip. Now a momma bear protecting her cub she fought with all her might driving her knee into his gut. As he went down she stood. He reached for the chain dragging her down. JJ used the momentum to drive her fist into his gut. He hit out catching her gut. She rolled off him but didn't get far the chain limiting her movements. As she searched for a weapon he was on his feet grabbing the chair bringing it down over her head. She dropped like a brick to the floor and didn't get up. After putting her into the recovery position he went to his truck. Inside was her purse with a drivers licence and home address it would be a long drive to Washington.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Morgan and Rossi each driving a truck they made to the farmhouse in record time. From the outside it appeared deserted no truck outside no lights on inside. Nevertheless they made their way towards the house guns drawn. Ready for anything. Morgan and Reid took the back while Hotch, Rossi and Emily went through the front.

The door went down with a bang almost simultaneously as the back door slammed down. They split up each taking a different route into the house.

"Clear" Morgan yelled as Reid checked the cupboard in the kitchen.

"I got her" Emily shouted from the lounge "We need an ambulance." Hotch reached her side in seconds as Rossi, Reid and Morgan fought the urge to join them knowing instead they had to make the area safe. The house was cleared as Hotch finished radioing for the ambulance.

"Is she…?" Morgan trailed off from the door

"She is alive" Emily reassured as she put pressure on the head wound wondering how long JJ had been unconscious for. Hotch helped support her airway, as the others cleared the outbuildings.

A groan alerted Emily,

"Hotch she is coming around"

"Henry," JJ groaned, "Henry" she began fighting which in her current state wasn't hard to control.

"JJ it's us. You're safe" Emily reassured.

"Henry" JJ screamed, "Henry"

"Henry is safe in DC with Will" Hotch explained trying to get her to calm down.

"No, No, No Henry"

"Wait JJ is he going after Henry?" Emily guessed. JJ locked her eyes onto Emily's, she nodded the movement clearly paining her.

"Morgan" Hotch bellowed. Morgan arrived within seconds.

"He is going after Henry" he explained. Morgan nodded understanding the order

"Reid with me" he ordered, Rossi joined them as they sped north to the airfield.

Reid from the back seat called Garcia.

"Garcia get the plane prepped, were coming back to DC, the unsub is after Henry." Reid explained

"No how could anyone want to hurt my baby gumdrop."

"Garcia focus." Morgan directed. "We need the plane ready and we need to know where Henry is"

"Ok, its Tuesday 3pm so he will be with his babysitter on his way home. The plane is ready and I have local PD going to secure Henry"

"That's my girl" Morgan said. They hung up each concentrating on their own task.

Garcia sat in her office. Her beautiful Godsons life was in danger, it was her job to protect him. With that thought in mind she left the office, intent on protecting her Godson.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After an anxious flight they sped out of the airfield towards JJs nursery discovered he wasnBaby girl where are they?I got them at a grocery storeThereHenryPps gun sat tantalisingly close to her hand. She reached for it.

**the unsub preached bringing up his gun. The agent groaned and moved his arm. Without thinking while he was distracted Garcia rolled off Henry pushing the small child under the trolley. Pointing the gun she fired. Aiming at his chest a hole appeared in his head and he dropped. **

**Terrified she clutched Henry like a lifeline as a shop worker called the police and an ambulance. Henry**Baby girl you ok?t understand it, couldnGarcia?I

**Morgan agreed no doubt in his mind. Satisfied she was ok thy gathered around Henry and Reid except Rossi who had called Hotch. **

**t or they have to go into surgery it Hotch told him honestly. **

**ll be there as soon as we can, have you rang Will?**He is on his way to meet you, I

**Dave hung up relaying the message to his worried colleagues. While waiting for Will they swapped Henry**I donll ever be able to thank youYou don** Garcia replied. Will smiled hugging his son before passing him over to Garcia. **

**She cuddled him before passing him to his uncle Spencer for story time. **

**Arriving at the hospital it was no surprise that Will and Henry went in first. The doctor was called to meet them. **

**Inside Will took JJ**We got him JJ, Henry is safe he wants to say helloMmmmThat

**Henry babbled, **

**s my clever boy**Mr Jaurea?Actually Montague, were not marriedOk we need to take JJ to the scanner again check on the bleed, the good news is that her observations haven

**Some nurses came in unplugging the monitor taking it with them. **

**With nothing left to do the family gathered in the waiting room. **

**30 minutes later JJ was wheeled back though, her doctor following **

**he asked, they respected his plea. 20 minutes passed before he came out. **

**he said by way of greeting. He waited for them to process it. **

**Will replied. **

**With Henry hungry Will, Garcia and Reid elected to go to the restaurant to give the others chance to visit. **

**Afterwards they swapped. Reid was sat by the window entertaining Henry, Garcia and Will sat either side of JJ clutching a hand making ideal chit chat. **

**Will exclaimed joyfully. s it baby squeeze it again**I didn** Will defended himself as the nurse who was watching JJ came over. **

**She explained, they nodded sadly, for a moment they had hope but it had gone as quick as it had come. s see shall we sternum. **

**JJ groaned attempting to bat the hand away. **

**Will encouraged, **

**JJ muttered, **

**Garcia reassured. **

**m here Cheri, I would never leave you I love you so much**Love you too,I got back to the room early and decided to go through the case files. I made the connection between my press conferences and our murders. He came in so fast and I tried to fightHe threw me into the back of his truck. We drove for ages. Once we got there he chained my up, kept calling me his angel, said I was sent from GodHe slept next to me on the bed. He wanted me to choose his next victim. I couldnt I didn** JJ turned to Will **

**t tell him I tried to fight him, I really did, I She began crying, everyone excused themselves. **

**Will comforted embracing her, **

**JJ sobbed, **

**Will reassured, they stayed hugging for a while until a knock on the door separated them. **

**Garcia sheepishly opened the door, Henry was reaching his arms out desperately. Will obliged transferring him from Garcia to JJs bed. **

**Henry mumbled trying his best to say mommy, **

**ll love you forever, ll always be my baby stars really sweet.**


End file.
